


letters

by emergencyemergencypili



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emergencyemergencypili/pseuds/emergencyemergencypili
Summary: yeosang and seonghwa sending their love to each other through letter
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

to:my cutie yeosang

i miss you so much :(((((

from,  
seonghwa


	2. forever

to:my perfect hwa

i miss you too :(((( but don’t worry only a week left and we can spend our time together again forever 💖

from,  
sangie


End file.
